


Elemental Acadamy

by ArminsDixieCup



Category: Periodic Table of Elements - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, I got inspiration for this from kcd-elements on tumblr, M/M, Multi, its fantastic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArminsDixieCup/pseuds/ArminsDixieCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The elements all go to school together and have some... interesting powers. This is actually only about the main main elements, there will be many other works that involve some of the smaller characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental Acadamy

I, Fermium, stood at my office window watching the students of EA push through the gates. _This year,_ I thought _, Will be grand._ But already I watched some of the newer students personalities unravel in some less than tasteful ways.

"Hey Silver look at this guy!" A tanned boy knocked his body against a kind looking giant of a man holding wilting flowers. The larger boy, Lead, collided with the rightmost pillar of the schools front porch, causing the entire white wooden frame to give a creaking shudder.

Silver sent a skeptical glance to her cousin and glanced around for anything electrical, wires or exposed circuits. It was the easiest way for her to cause havoc, and the thought of messing around with people at this 'school' was already sending shocks through her fingertips.

"Hey buddy," Gold's eyes shone softly, his mouth twisted into a predator's grin. Manipulating thoughts and emotions, this was his territory and he gladly wielded his home field advantage.

"No trouble, want no trouble," Gold laughed and shook his head, almost feeling bad for taking advantage of someone who was obviously not as mentally strong as those of his caliber. 

"No man, I just need your help," The surprise on lead's face was borderline sad, as if he truly believed he would never be of any help of anyone.

"Need... My.. Help?" Gold nodded and made a pouting face, twisting the emotions inside of Lead from those of surprise to those of pity. Gold had thought twisting the conscious of someone a little less educated would be easy, but Lead had very strong feelings of self hatred, information Gold was filing away for future acts of kindness, a rare thing for him but not unheard of.

From the corner of his eye he saw Silver make a gun shape with her hand and shoot a bolt of electricity to the ground by someone's feet, causing them to jump and fall over, promptly knocking over another two people. She laughed, a light but cold laugh, causing Gold to give a small roll of the eyes, "Yeah buddy, I'm not very smart, so I'n gonna need help with homework."

"I'll.. do it, for you?" Gold's body was shimmering as energy poured off of him in waves, causing many other students visual discomfort, or others well hidden spikes of interest or pleasure.

"Thanks buddy," Lead nodded and dropped his now dry and crackling flowers to the ground. Gold walked away from the poor boy to Silver, who was with Copper, a redheaded fair skinned boy with an aptitude for dungeons and dragons and dressing as his favorite anime character. A bit dorky but caring and smart, he was the responsible one out of the three of them. Copper sent Gold a slightly distasteful glance, automatically knowing Gold had been using his abilities by the way Gold's clothes hung from his frame just a little looser than normal.

"Gold, don't be starting trouble yes, this is the last place we have," Copper said softly. Silver and Gold both tensed up a little, knowing the truth but still unwilling to accept it.

"It didn't have to be Copper," Silver's lips were tight, her eyes cold and far back in the past.

 _This year_ , Gold thought, _Was going to be a long one_.

 

Aluminum stood up and brushed herself off, helping up two blond haired boys. She had fallen over do to an electric surge the boys seemed to not even feel. They glanced at her and stood up, their movements coordinated to a scary preciseness. They were obviously twins, but even other twins that she knew didn't operate on that level of similarity.

She shrugged it off and left.

This was her first year at a boarding school and she was already getting picked on. She was used to it, after all she was the typical sports girl who would get bugged by guys and ditched by girls. She had never really been one for social groups.

Her duffle bag of possessions swung carelessly at her side, rubbing against her bare thigh as she went to the registration office. All around her she saw colorful kids wearing all sorts of clothes, and for the first time she felt uncomfortable with her almost colorless body, and light colored sports shorts and matching tank top. She wasn't a fashion diva, preferring to wear clothes that let her body move freely to help her exercise.


End file.
